Un regalo
by Carleta-fga
Summary: El saberse rechazado y casi ignorado por una estúpida mujer, lo enardecía llevándolo a una furia interminable; y la culpable de todo tenía un nombre en específico: Rukia Kuchiki.


Aclaraciones: Este fic (que originalmente es un One-shot) fue para un concurso de un foro del cual soy integrante ( BlackSun&WhiteMoon), las participantes, tuvimos que basarnos en una viñeta que se nos presentó creada por 'Teorak'.

Si desean ver la viñeta y los fics que participaron, les dejo la dirección:

http : // sunmoon . hooxs . com / fan – fics - f2 / resultados – concurso – de – fanfics – organizado – por – teorak – t 1 2 3 4 . htm

Sin más que agregar... los invito a leer...

--

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- Diálogos de viñeta presentada-**

"_Pensamientos"._

_- Acontecimientos que sucedieron tiempo atrás, es decir, un FLASH BACK._

_**--**_

**UN REGALO**

_**Cápítulo 1: Aceptación.**_

¡Se sentía un verdadero y completo idiota!

No era enojo, lo juraba por todos los dioses, 'eso' que sentía no era un simple enojo ordinario que se disiparía con un escueto 'perdóname'; la rabia ocupaba todo su ser; esto era delicado, más grave de lo que muchos imaginarían. El sentimiento de frustración anegaba todo su ser, y lo peor del asunto, es que no hallaba la manera de poder sosegar estas sensaciones; sin embargo, el saberse rechazado y casi ignorado por una estúpida mujer, lo enardecía llevándolo a una furia interminable; y la culpable de todo tenía un nombre en específico: Rukia Kuchiki.

Caminaba de forma rápida; las persona que tenían la mala suerte andar en las mismas calles que él, padecían un ambiente pesado y hasta un tanto sofocante, a ese grado llegaba su cólera. No se entendía a sí mismo, aún estando de pésimo humor, iba hacia la casa de su compañera y amiga de escuela, Inoue lo citó a las cinco de la tarde y le pidió que fuera lo más puntual posible. El motivo que lo 'obligaba' a ir: la celebración de su cumpleaños.

A sus cortos 17 años ya había vivido demasiadas cosas extraordinarias e increíbles; las proezas logradas ahora no tenían valía, pues pudo contrarrestar los peligrosos e inminentes problemas que arrastraba el personaje de Aizen, pero no la necedad de la shinigami.

"_¡Perra!"_

Con sus manos empuñadas y con el ceño más arrugado que nunca, se dio el tiempo para detenerse y golpear la pared que estaba más próxima a él.

_- ¿Entonces no irás? – Cuestionó muy enojado._

_- Ya te dije que no… - Respondió Rukia – además, de alguna manera ya celebré tu cumpleaños – hizo una pausa – participé en la elaboración de tu pastel que desayunamos – declaró con serenidad - ¿Qué más quieres? – Preguntó con cierto cinismo._

_- ¡Los chicos también te están esperando! – dijo muy irritado._

_- Pues yo hago lo que quiera._

_- Pero no me lo dijiste antes… - no terminó de hablar._

_- ¡No necesito pedirte permiso Ichigo!_

Definitivamente Rukia Kuchiki lo sacaba de quicio.

"_¡Maldita desgraciada!"_

Bien sabía que no podía obligar a las personas a realizar algo que no quieren; era por demás tratar de convencer a la shinigami, lo más lógico era hacer caso omiso; entonces, ¿por qué la mujer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas de esa forma tan hábil? Antes lo hacía, algo que aceptaba, ¿pero por qué ahora era más intensa esa rabia? Ignoraba totalmente la respuesta.

Era un completo mentiroso.

"_¡Mierda… si lo sé!"_

Si lo sabía, desde luego que si. Era de su perfecto conocimiento las causas de su enfado.

Desde hace tiempo, de forma compleja, reconoció y aceptó la atracción que sentía por esa enana, y a partir de ese momento, diariamente tenía que lidiar con los constantes bochornos que le generaban los encuentros con ella. Para su desgracia, notó que paradójicamente su fuente de fortaleza era la misma que su fuente de vulnerabilidad.

_Su mirada detallaba las facciones de chica, cada movimiento de ella, escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de la shinigami, ¿por qué hasta ahora se había fijado y dado cuenta que su compañera de peleas era realmente hermosa?_

_Era un ciego total._

_- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma imbécil? – Inquirió la pelinegra._

_Ichigo ocultó el sonrojo de su rostro; lo habían sorprendido._

_- No hay nada interesante que pueda mirarte tonta – se excusó – sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo._

_Rukia lo observó._

_- Pues últimamente estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Ichigo… - se acercó al aludido – hace semanas que me contemplas muy seguido…_

Rukia le gustaba como mujer y muy posiblemente, tenía sentimientos profundos por ella. Ahí estaba la primera causa de su actual estado anímico.

La otra, era igual o peor que la primera; ¿por qué la señorita Kuchiki no lo acompañaba en esos instantes?; simplemente porque ella prefirió estar con otro hombre.

El tan solo pensarlo acrecentaba mucho más su ira en contra de ella por estar en otro lugar y no con él, y contra de sí mismo por no poder retenerla ¿Qué poseía ese sujeto que él no tuviera? Valor, sin duda alguna. Ese tal Ashido tuvo el coraje de expresar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Rukia, y obvio, la muchacha se conmovió ante esa confesión.

¡Como odiaba a ese sujeto!

Pero también, como lo envidiaba.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la casa de Inoue, tendría que hacer el mejor esfuerzo para poner una 'mejor cara' y así no suscitar una serie de preguntas que lo orillaran a mencionar el nombre de la pelinegra, ya que al hacerlo, seguramente sacaría a flote ese resentimiento que tenía hacia ella, aunque no fuera su intención. Aceleró sus pasos; se repetía una y otra vez el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar: el agradecimiento a sus amigos por haberle organizado una fiesta por su cumpleaños.

Tocó el timbre y no tardaron en responderle, pues inmediatamente una chica lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste Kurosaki-kun! Te esperaba ansiosamente.

- Eh… - se rascó la cabeza – gracias… Inoue.

* * *

En una colina, cerca de Karakura, Rukia observaba el firmamento que le ofrecía el paisaje, el viento movía sus cabellos de una forma pausada y de vez en cuando cubría su visión. Se encontraba muy meditativa, debía pensar seriamente que haría de ahora en adelante. Ese día marcaría un antes y un después. Algo que definitivamente ya había decidido, era que tenía que dejar la casa de los Kurosaki, ya no era correcto prolongar su presencia en dicho lugar.

Era lo mejor para Ichigo.

Y un martirio para ella.

Con una mirada melancólica comenzó a recordar los momentos que vivió con Ichigo, desde que lo conoció, los días en que éste fue a salvarla con desesperación a la Sociedad de Almas, el rescate de Inoue en Hueco Mundo, hasta las últimas semanas. Había pasado buenos momento en compañía del shinigami sustituto, sin embargo, ya era tiempo que él retomara una vida más apegada al mundo que pertenecía, y que mejor que con Inoue Orihime.

_- Kuchiki-san… - le habló con nerviosismo – quiero pedirte… - no se atrevió a seguir hablando._

_- Dime Inoue – trató de animarla._

_- Bueno… yo… - titubeó – quiero que me respondas con sinceridad una pregunta…_

_Rukia conocía la timidez de su amiga, pero en esa ocasión en especial, le pareció rara la actitud de la chica que se encontraba delante de ella._

_- ¿Qué pregunta? – Fue directa._

_- ¿Tú… sientes… algo… - tenía que concluir – por Kurosaki-kun?_

_Una pregunta sorpresiva y desconcertante; ¿cómo debía responderla?_

_- Inoue…_

_- Por favor… sé honesta – interrumpió a la shinigami._

Como se arrepentía de no haber contestado la verdad. No era una estúpida como para no darse cuenta que sentía algo por Ichigo. Ese sentimiento le asustaba en demasía, pues nunca lo había tenido; ¿cómo debía resolver la incertidumbre que llevaba a sus espaldas? Considerar la idea de alejarse de aquel shinigami sustituto era mucho para ella, ¿qué haría después?, ¿lograría superar esa separación?

"_¡Imbécil!"_

Ese hombre había llegado muy profundo con ella y para su desgracia, lo permitió fácilmente. Aunque justificaba ese hecho, tendría que ser una retrasada mental como para no fijarse en él; así como tenía defectos, el pelinaranja poseía grandes cualidades dignas de admirarse y, ¿por qué no?, de enamorarse también.

"_Enamorar…"_

Esa palabra si que le causaba escalofríos; de ser correcta esa idea, ¿en qué momento se enamoró del joven de ceño fruncido?, con exactitud, no lo sabía.

¿Por qué tuvo que 'enfermarse' de esa manera?

Así se sentía, enferma y patética. Era una shinigami que tuvo una formación dura y firme, a ella no se le permitía rebajarse al nivel de los sentimientos que poseían los humanos, la única antelación que tenía era acatar y ejecutar las órdenes que le fueran conferidas. Una condición totalmente injusta.

¿Acaso olvidaban que antes de ser una shinigami era puramente una mujer?

Esta era la primera vez que ponía en tela de discusión las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas, bueno, por lo menos en un tema frívolo, pero todo era culpa del joven Kurosaki.

"_¡Estúpido!"_

No tenía previsto sentir algo por Ichigo, por lo menos algo que fuera más allá del compañerismo y la amistad. ¿Y por qué tenía que ser la única en sentir algo por el mismo joven? Recordar la conversación que tuvo un día anterior con su amiga Inoue, retorcía más sus sentimientos.

_- ¿Hablarás con él? – Exteriorizó con cierto temor la shinigami._

_- Si… - respondió concretamente – él se ha acercado últimamente a mí – prosiguió con ilusión – eso significa una esperanza – sonrió abiertamente._

Era cierto, Ichigo en los últimos tres meses era más apegado a Orihime, ¿a qué se debía esa actitud?, seguramente porque de alguna manera, Ichigo correspondía a los sentimientos de la chica.

_- ¿Cuándo… - le costaba trabajo terminar su pregunta – le dirás tus sentimientos?_

_- Mañana… - la vio directamente – en su fiesta de cumpleaños…_

Tendría que ser una piedra como para ser indiferente a esa declaración y no caer en una tremenda susceptibilidad. Esa era la raíz del por qué se rehusó a ir a esa fiesta, es por ello que inventó que saldría con Ashido, así como que éste último le había declarado un amor por ella.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Por razones 'desconocidas'.

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Con Ashido… - respondió con frescura - tenemos que cumplir una misión._

_- Muchas misiones con él, ¿no crees? – expresó Ichigo_

_- Son órdenes, tengo que cumplirlas._

_- Pobre Ashido, tener que aguantarte… - quiso encrespar a Rukia._

_- Lo mismo digo para Inoue – emitió con seriedad - tener que tolerarte es algo difícil._

_- Ella está conmigo porque le gusta… no tiene que hacerlo porque le ordenen…_

_Se enfadó al escucharlo, no sabía si era por las palabras que mencionó el muchacho o porque su amiga efectivamente pasaba mucho tiempo a lado de Ichigo._

_- Pues no creo que sea solo porque le ordenen a Ashido – replicó con seguridad – él me ha confesado que se ha enamorado de mí… y él… – meditó – no me es indiferente y la verdad, si me interesa… - sin más, salió por la ventana dejando su gigai en la cama del chico._

Desde ese entonces, Ichigo tuvo un notorio alejamiento de ella. Con enojo, apretó con su mano izquierda un puño de tierra revuelta con pasto.

* * *

Observaba al muchacho que mínimamente sonreía y trataba de disfrutar de aquella reunión que ella misma había organizado. El que no conociera a Ichigo, creería que él estaba contento, sin embargo, ella conocía el verdadero sentir del muchacho. Notaba claramente una ansiedad infinita y un disgusto considerable; ¿sería porque Kuchiki-san no asistió a esa convivencia?

Insólitamente, tanto Ichigo como Rukia mostraban cierta lejanía, cada quien hacía 'una vida normal', casi cayendo en la indiferencia el uno con respecto al otro. No entendía el comportamiento de sus amigos, ¿qué era lo que empujaba a que los dos actuaran de esa forma?

Lo que haya sido de alguna manera la estaba beneficiando a ella.

Veía y veía al chico de cabellos naranjas; ¿era prudente confesarle sus sentimientos en ese momento?

Pues al mal paso, darle prisa.

Con movimientos inseguros se acercó lentamente al joven, lo que viniera después sería determinante para ella.

- Kurosaki-kun… - su respiración se volvió agitada - ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Ichigo al escuchar la suave voz de su amiga, terminó por acercarse a ésta.

- Dime.

- Bueno… - se ruborizó – he hablado con Kuchiki-san y…

- Inoue… - la interrumpió – quiero seguir divirtiéndome – mintió – no quiero que lo estropees mencionándola a ella.

El oírlo decir esas palabras y tenerlo a un par de pasos, hizo darse cuenta de la principal emoción que tenía Ichigo. Con todas las máscaras de apariencia que éste intentara utilizar, para ella no podía ocultar la tristeza que reflejaban sus pupilas color miel.

Rukia Kuchiki era la causante.

Después de todo, había sido una tonta.

- Lo lamentó – rió nerviosamente – solo quería preguntar… - se rascó la sien.

- No te preocupes… - hizo una pausa – voy con Chad… ahorita nos vemos.

- ¡Si! – Exclamó – Ve con él.

Lo miró alejarse; su ingenuidad creó un espejismo, sus creencias eran totalmente falsas. Ichigo ya había elegido a una persona con quien compartir su vida.

"_Ellos… son inseparables"_

* * *

Estaba decidido, esa noche sería la última que pasara en aquella casa que fue su hogar en los dos últimos años y como bien dicen que 'recordar es vivir nuevamente', ¿qué de malo habría en que ella, Rukia Kuchiki, entrara a despedirse de esa habitación? Cerró la puerta y con cuidado caminó despacio, miró el reloj que se encontraba en el escritorio de Ichigo, las siete con treinta y cinco minutos de la noche. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a detallar con su vista cada rincón de la recamara, y por supuesto, no podía escaparse ese armario. Tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos; esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

La casa estaba silenciosa, las mellizas e Isshin no se encontraban, todo indicaba que habían salido a esos paseos nocturnos a la ciudad de Tokio, de no equivocarse, llegarían hasta el día siguiente; sería una lastima que no tuviera la oportunidad de poder decirles adiós antes de que se marchara. Ahora que la quietud del sitio le permitía pensarlo mejor, esta era la primera ocasión que se daba el lujo de examinar con pormenores la recamara. Con su mano rozó el cobertor y, sin meditarlo mucho, se recostó en la cama; tanto cavilar también la había cansado. Cerró los ojos, solo sería unos minutos, nada que le fuera a comprometer.

_- Kuchiki-san… ¿te gusta Kurosaki?_

_Escupió el jugo por la pregunta tan más absurda que le habían hecho._

_- ¿Perdón? – Se encontraba sorprendida._

_- Anda… sé sincera, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con él?_

Si volviera a estar en esa misma situación, le costaría mucho trabajo poder responder una mentira, ya lo había hecho con Inoue, pero hacerlo una vez más sería muy tortuoso; agradecía no verse sometida a esa circunstancia.

_- Kurosaki-kun es… -agachó la mirada, mientras el resto de chicas la miraba con gran expectativa - …él… - titubeó – ¡Kurosaki-kun es solo un amigo! – Trató de convencerlas._

Era obvio que esa no era su actual realidad.

* * *

La discusión que había tenido con Rukia no permitió que pudiera gozar de esa fiesta; todos estaban felices, menos el festejado, él. Ahora tenía 17 años, su ambiente, sus pensamientos, sus actitudes habían sufrido modificaciones; sin bien era cierto que aún conservaba un carácter temperamental, también se podría decir que ya analizaba mejor las cosas antes de tomar una decisión; sin embargo, al estar con Rukia, siempre sacaba ese 'lado' íntimo que solo compartía con ella, es decir, los clásicos insultos y reclamos.

Eran peleas de igual a igual.

Llegó a su casa, no tenía ganas de siquiera entrar, pero tampoco de vagabundear por ahí solo para matar el tiempo y mitigar el abrumo de los múltiples pensamientos que mantenía en la mente. Cuando abrió la puerta principal, se percató de todo el silencio que embargaba el lugar y que se resaltaba con la oscuridad. Hizo dos llamados que no recibieron contestación. No tenía caso ir a buscar, era evidente que se encontraba solo en casa, hasta Kon estaba desaparecido después de un berrinche que hizo una semana atrás.

Subió las escaleras, no quería imaginar donde se encontraba su 'problema', porque de hacerlo, muy posiblemente destrozaría algunas cosas y lo mejor era evitar cualquier percance. Al tocar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo, y con asadura, volteó hacia la recamara de sus hermanas; ¿qué tan bueno sería ir a echar un vistazo solo para saber si la shinigami se encontraba ahí?

Sería una pérdida de tiempo y solo representaría una ganancia de otra disputa entre ellos.

¿Por qué Rukia no se daba cuenta que él ya no quería tener ese tipo de enfrentamiento?, por lo menos, no tan seguidos.

Entonces, ¿qué quería él?

¿Besos, abrazos, caricias? ¿Quería hacer 'esas cosas' con ella?

Por mucho que quisiera preservar ese carácter hostil, no frenaba los deseos de desarrollarse como un joven normal de su edad.

Lo mejor sería descansar y mañana seguir padeciendo los estragos que le causaba una mujer.

Entró por completo a su habitación; las penumbras no dejaron que sus ojos pudieran ver a la invitada que yacía en su cama; se quitó la chamarra que usaba y la dejó colgada en la silla del escritorio, prendió la luz de la lámpara que reposaba en la mesilla, no quería prender todas las luces, serían tediosas para él. Sin darse tiempo a revisar su alrededor, se echó sin brusquedad en la orilla de la cama; no obstante al estirar hacia un costado su brazo derecho, se topó con un bulto desconocido.

Abrió bien sus ojos, eso era totalmente inaudito; su imaginación estaba jugando con él.

- ¿Rukia? – Hubiera gritado de no ser porque el asombro hizo que se escapara de sus pulmones.

Ella no despertó, estaba profundamente dormida.

No sabía que hacer, estaba paralizado; ¿qué demonios hacía Rukia ahí? Segundo tras segundo, Ichigo no reaccionaba. Los pliegues de la frente del varón paulatinamente fueron desapareciendo hasta terminar en una expresión franca. Poco a poco se fue relajando y pudo tener una mayor libertad de movimiento en todo su cuerpo ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿despertarla?

Verla ahí le causaba un gran alivio, con ello tenía enteramente la convicción de que ese tal 'Ashido' no había pasado tanto tiempo con ella. Sin planearlo, la examinaba; la apariencia serena del rostro femenino, enaltecía la finura de éste mismo; todo el cuerpo de ella, hasta le último de sus cabellos negros era especial.

¡Estaba desquiciado por tener semejantes pensamientos!

Ni en sus más locos sueños se habría imaginado tener esa clase de ideas, 'eso' no era de él; realmente si que se sentía un imbécil. Con enfado, volvió a recostarse, cruzando sus brazos, nuevamente frunció su ceño; ¿en qué momento cayó en ese juego de sentimentalismos?, ¿por qué a él le tenía que suceder eso?, ¿y por qué precisamente ella tenía que ser el detonante de aquel lío?

Con su puño derecho pegó el colchón; esos cuestionamientos lo exasperaron considerablemente; sabía que se había equivocado, pero exactamente no sabía en qué y cómo; ¿de verdad se había equivocado? Otro golpe a la cama, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza, no midió las posibles consecuencias.

- ¡Ichigo! – Una alterada Rukia respingó inmediatamente - ¿Qué haces aquí idiota? – Gritó.

Todavía que ella fue la que invadió su espacio, ¿se dignaba a insultarlo?

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Dio una ojeada al lugar – ¡Pues resulta que esta es mi cama! – Exclamó.

- ¡Si, pero no tenías porque acostarte si yo la ocupaba? – Refunfuñó la fémina.

- ¡Yo no tengo porque pedirte permiso para acostarme en mi cama! – Resaltó las dos últimas palabras – en todo caso yo soy quien debería autorizarte que te vengas a revolcar aquí…

El tono que utilizó el muchacho la enfureció, era cierto que ella se había entrometido en una lugar que no le correspondía, pero no era razonable que él usara palabras duras que; lastimosamente tenía que aceptarlo, le dolían.

- ¡Pues ya te he dicho que siempre haré lo que quiera! – Declaró la Shinigami, y al terminar de hacerlo, volvió a ocupar su lugar en la cama.

- ¡Pues tú no eres la única que hace lo que se le de la regalada gana, yo también lo puedo hacer! – Imitó a la chica y se acomodó.

Las sacudidas respiraciones de ambos jóvenes en nada se relacionaban con la tranquila noche que se gestaba a las afueras de aquella habitación. Ninguno quiso seguir con ese altercado, pues al hacerlo, tenían la seguridad que saldrían heridos, y eso, era lo menos que querían.

¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?

Lo más sensato era retirarse de ese lugar y tratar de olvidar ese enfrentamiento y no quedarse ahí, ¿acaso quería trastearlo y así provocar otra pelea? ¡Eso resultaba totalmente irracional! No obstante, existía una razón abismal para hacerlo. A estas alturas, con seguridad Inoue ya habría hablado con Ichigo, y éste quizá la haya aceptado; ¿la forma de atraer la atención del joven era por medio de una discusión?

¡Que poca dignidad tenía!

¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?

Él estaba en todo su derecho de exigir que Rukia se fuera de su habitación; no existía objeción alguna para que ella debatiera la decisión que tomara. ¿O por qué no tomaba el camino más fácil? Bien podría salirse de su recamara para que ella después hiciera lo mismo y así, recuperar su espacio. Ninguna de las dos opciones escogería, solo aquella que le diera la oportunidad de poder gozar la compañía de la shinigami.

¡Con que poco se conformaba!

Actitudes deshonestas y mediocres.

- ¿Y cómo te fue en tu fiesta? – Preguntó la muchacha.

- ¿Y tú porque no fuiste? – Ella no lo vería doblegado – Así me ahorrarías varias explicaciones.

"_¡Estúpido hombre engreído!"_

Tenía que hacerlo enojar a como diera lugar.

- Solo quería saber como un idiota agradecía el esfuerzo de sus amigos – manifestó con naturalidad.

"_¡Zorra altanera!"_

Debía tolerar las injurias de la chica.

- Es más idiota la persona que quiere saber que hace otro idiota.

Esa no era la dirección correcta, a nada llegarían de continuar de esa manera, tendría que utilizar otro método para conseguir su objetivo. Se colocó de costado y recargó su cabeza en su mano izquierda para observar directamente a su interlocutor.

- **Pues yo me la pasé muy bien. Es muy entretenido estar a lado de Ashido, es alguien admirable.**

La gota que derramó el vaso, soportaría todo, menos a ese tipo.

- **¿Y a mí que me importa? **– El joven increpó con disgusto.

- **Muy sencillo, aprende de mi ejemplo y deja de ser un amargado…**

Mentalmente se repetía la meta que quería alcanzar.

- **Aprovecha las oportunidades que te da la vida como yo con Ashido… **- quería motivar un poco de celos.

"_¡Suficiente!"_

- **¡Mejor deberías largarte con el hombre que te interesa y librarme a mí de tu molesta presencia!**

Esa no era la respuesta que quería, le fue peor de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

- **¡Pues el único hombre que me interesa eres tú… idiota!** – Explotó con palabras que no planeó.

Un verdadero y momentáneo mutismo revelador.

- **¿En serio…?** – Quiso replicar con el dejo de enardecimiento que poseía, sin embargo, al repasar las palabras de Rukia, hizo que callara.

Al darse cuenta de la terrible imprudencia que cometió, los ánimos de pelea se esfumaron.

- **Bueno… yo** – llena de nervios, quería corregir el grave problema.

- **¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?** – Ichigo encendió interiormente una pequeña esperanza de ser correspondido.

- **Ichigo… no…** - no logró terminar su frase, pues inmediatamente sintió el peso del cuerpo del muchacho sobre el suyo.

Esto iba más allá de sus expectativas, era como recibir un gran premio que no esperaba. Tanto fue su asombro que no se dio cuenta de la posición que había adquirido; su prioridad actual era confirmar lo que ya había escuchado de labios de la joven.

- **Rukia…** - sintió como las manos femeninas tocaba las partes laterales de su pecho.

Él había escuchado bien, no podría equivocarse y sin pedir la autorización de la chica, sujetó fuertemente las muñecas femeninas y las elevó el nivel del rostro de la shinigami. Estaba comportándose de una manera impulsiva y hasta tonta, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Y si tenía que seguir el ejemplo de la mujer que se encontraba debajo de él, pues era justificable que aprovechara esa oportunidad que le había regalado la vida. Podía percatarse de la respiración agitada de Rukia, y no la culpaba, pues él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Con la mirada fija en las pupilas de color peculiar, lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de ella.

No podía articular ninguna palabra, todo su cuerpo temblaba y no respondía al raciocinio de sus pensamientos; con mucho recelo veía como poco a poco Ichigo acortaba la distancia entre sus labios y los suyos, el aliento del muchacho chocaba en su sensible piel. Nuevamente estaba permitiendo que el joven hiciera con ella lo que quisiera y eso se alejaba mucho del límite de lo correcto.

Solo fue un roce, muy tenue, pero suficiente como para que los dos olvidaran repentinamente sus respectivos temores. Ninguno desviaba sus miradas que infundían seguridad y una invitación para continuar con lo que ya habían comenzado. Siguiendo el mismo camino que el anterior, Ichigo se dispuso a repetir y profundizar aquel contacto, mientras que Rukia se convenció en aceptar lo que viniera.

Extraña visión para cualquiera que los conociera, ahí en un mismo lugar, en posiciones comprometedoras, ambos conocían y exploraban lo que era besar, lo que era fusionar un sentimiento que les era totalmente desconocido. Ninguno tenían la experiencia de compartir esa sutil caricia; sin embargo, su instinto era su gran aliado que los impulsaba a intensificar ese beso. A cada instante que transcurría, el aire se agotaba, obligándolos a separase.

Viéndose de una forma distinta a la común, cada uno tuvo la certeza de que ya tendrían el tiempo necesario para aclarar todas sus dudas y tomar las decisiones que prosiguieran; por ahora, lo importante era descubrir esas sensaciones que los intrigaban y despertaban ciertas necesidades que solo entre ellos saciarían.

- No te me escaparás Rukia… - confesó el pelinaranja.

No era necesaria esa advertencia, ya que su menor intención era huir de él.

Ese regalo, lo disfrutarían los dos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**¿Qué opinan de esta cosa? Sean honestas... y honestos por favor....

El jurado del concurso, consideró que este fic es el ganador... sigo sin poder creerlo... T.T chillo de emoción... incluso ya me estoy animando a participar en el concurso anual de One-Shot Navideños.... T.T....(que ahí seguro si pierdo...).

Posiblemente, muchas(os) de ustedes esperaban un lemmon, y al no encontrarlo,se hayan decepcionado; sólo les pido tiempo y entenderán porque no lo hubo en este capítulo.

En teoría, este es un one-shot (algo que ya saben) en la parte de 'continuará...' debía ir 'FIN'; sin embargo, este shot originalmente incluía un lemmon, pero por mi falta de tiempo, decidí cortarlo ahí, aunque si comencé a escribir el ansiado lemmon...así que si tendrá. No sé cuando lo pueda actualizar (saben que tengo pendientes),también lo continuaré porque es pequeño un presente para **_ela _**(conocida en este portal como _**JaNy**_) (tú debiste haber ganado...¬¬).

Me despido, y se cuidan mucho!!!!

P.D.1 'Una simple pregunta' para mañana o cuando esta página se digne a ayudarme, si veo que no puedo, publicaré el cap 3 en el foro arriba mencionado.

P.D.2 'Locura de una noche'... ese sin falta en esta semana... lo siento por la demora, pero es que ya tenía mucho que no gozaba de unas vacaciones como las que tuve ahora.... tenía que aprovechar...T.T

Hasta pronto!


End file.
